


This is Rugby Bitches!

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Deaf Clint Barton, mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is sick to death of the refs making horrible calls and this one kid, for a moment let's call him John Schmidt, fouling her team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Rugby Bitches!

The entire field smelled like sweat and blood. Tim had burns down the front of his legs from sliding over the turf. Jim had a black eye forming at an alarming rate. Jack was cursing in French and shaking his wrist. James limped slightly on his left leg, but only when he walked. Gabe clutched his ribs. The rest of the players, Clint, Peter, Sam, even Bucky, they were beaten to a pulp. The other team was ruthless, the refs were useless. Then there were the other two players.

Play was still going on and there was a cheer from the stands on their team’s side. Gabe and the rest looked to the stands, puzzled, and then watched as Steve threw one of the enormous boys from the other team to the ground, opening the pathway for Peggy to sprint down the field. Her hair was still perfect, her eyeliner and her mascara weren’t smudged or running. Her lipstick hadn’t faded off a bit except in the place that her lip was split. A trickle of blood wandered down her chin as she slid across the goal line. The clock ran out and the buzzer went off. Peggy raised her arms in victory. A boy from the other team ran up and, even though the game was over, even though her team was going to win no matter the outcome of the conversion, he tackled her.

That was when Peggy, the team captain, the brains behind the operation, the only one who kept her cool through fourteen horrible calls by the idiotic refs during the hellish duration of that match, that was when she lost her shit.

The kid didn’t see it coming. She wasn’t small, but next to him, it was like a terrier ripping the throat out of a german shepherd. She grabbed him by the hair and bounced his head off the turf of the pitch. There was an “oooh” of confusion from the stands. He rolled off her and tried to back away. She jumped to her feet and kicked him in the ribs. There was a crack audible from the other end of the field. Steve whooped. The guy held out his hands to ward her off but she got down and leapt at him, she grabbed him by his waist and slammed him down again. She punched him once in the face and blood exploded onto her pristine white shirt. He screeched. She stopped, stood up, brushed off her pants and spat at him. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her back down. She started smacking him.

“This is what you get for being a sore loser and a cheating little bitch!” She screamed as both Coach Fury and Coach Phillips dragged her off of him. The kid was crying his eyes out and wailing for his mother and both of her coaches were doing their best not to laugh their asses off. The refs were conferring to the side. “And as for you!”

“Whoa Carter, don’t start this...” Phillips grabbed her again and held her back as she shouted at the refs.

“You don’t get to even think about taking away points for that because  _ he _ broke Dernier’s wrist during a scrum ripping the ball out of his hands,  _ he _ pulled Falsworth’s leg out from under him and then hit his ankle in full sight of  _ everyone in the stands _ ,” she took a breath. 

“Tell ‘em, Carter!” came the shout from her team in unanimous unison.

“ _ He _ slammed Peter into the damn goalposts,  _ he _ grabbed Barton’s hearing aids and ripped them out!  _ He _ tried to bend Barnes’ prosthetic,  _ he _ grabbed me from behind and didn’t try to take me down,  _ you know _ he was doing it to sexually harass me and as referees you should be  _ fired _ ! We’ll take the win and leave now before that either  _ you  _ or that  _ disgusting _ punk says anything else to make me want to kill him,” the rest of her team was in tears with laughter, Steve was signing everything to Clint as best he could and he was applauding. Tim whistled. Sam picked up Gabe and was spinning around. Peggy’s team was dancing and shouting and their friends and family were flooding from the stands.

“That’s my girl!” Steve shouted at the top of his lungs. He jogged over to her and pulled her out of the coaches grasp. He held her close and kissed her, even with her busted lip.

“Did we still win? I can’t hear shit!” Clint shouted.

“Yeah, we won,” Natasha sauntered up in her cheerleading uniform and kissed him on the cheek before signing to clarify.  _ Peggy told off the referees and we won.  _


End file.
